


Cloud x reader Crestfallen

by Midgar_Slumlord



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgar_Slumlord/pseuds/Midgar_Slumlord
Summary: Crestfallen; "Sad and dissapointed, espicially when something has not succeded.





	Cloud x reader Crestfallen

Dissapointments in life are a part of living.

Dissapointed is something you were as a child. Growing up in the little village called Nibelheim everyone knew each other, espicially the boy named Cloud strife. A friend of Tifa Lockheart, the mayors daughter.

As a shy kid you never aproached people, you were simply to embaressed to do it. You were in love with the blonde haired boy but as your mom told you, it was just a kiddy crush. You ignored her and watched him from a distance. It was clear to see he loved Tifa which broke your heart, but you understood it. She was the exact opposite of you.

The boy would get into many fights as a child and as you tried tour best you sometimes treated him and those were one of the littleconversations you would have.

Yes, you were dissapointed in yourself that you never confronted him.

When the boy grew up he said he would join Shinra and become a SOLDIER, more precise first rank.You were amazed that he wanted to do somerhing like that but instead of wishing him good luck you said nothing to him, you were mad at yourself. It wasn't a problem anyway, he probabbly did it to impress Tifa or to make his mom proud.

You were crestfallen he liked someone else.

When 2 people from soldier came you asked how mamy first class'soldiers were present but to your suprise there was no Cloud. You were dissapointed to hear that because you supported the boy fully into becoming first class even though he didn't know that and that it wasn't dor you. The boy you admired from a distance, you wanted him to be happy and achieve his dreams.

As long he was happy, you certainly also would be. The time he was away you spent time with Tifa who was a very kind girl and also a beautiful one. You could understand why the boy loved her. After the attack of Nibelheim you went with Tifa away together to Midgar and made Seventh heaven. It was just a bar but you were out of your wits that you saw the blonde haired boy Cloud Strife again one day. He still remembered you slightly and he was very different as when he was a kid. He was no more the boy you knew anymore but, rather a smug person who didn't care about anyone.

You were crestfallen to see he had changed.

As you were part of AVALANCHE, Tifa taught how you had to fend yourself. You weren't as good as her but, you were fine.

"Hey Tifa." You said and was helping her clean on 7th heaven

"Yeah what is wrong?" She said gentle.

"Don't you think Cloud has changed? I mean I didn't knew him well but it feels like he is a different person." 

"I know but, it is still Cloud. He might act like a person who doesn't care about anything but.. It is still him, it is still the Cloud I grew up with in Nibelheim." Says Tifa in a cheery way.

"You are right, you always know what to do huh? I wish I was more like you." You said and cracked a sad smile.

"(Name) don't say that you are such a kind girl, beautiful and amazing." Says Tifa and walks over to you and grabs you by the shoulders.

"Thank you." You said and smiled.

You envied Tifa- actually no. You envied everyone, they always had something you didn't had, something you wanted. When Cloud had brought the lovely girl Aerith you even envied her, you couldn't mispoint a single thing about her. She was someone you could say she was a natural beauty.

You didn't exactly know why you joined in taking down Sephiroth. It was rather an impulsive move from you but.... maybe it was to impress Cloud. If you just showed him you were brave and that you could fend for yourself he might just be amazed of you and seek contact with you that it may develop into.... Love.

Miracles sadly enough don't happen, there was no sign of that the boy liked you. It was rather painfull, seeing the person you love being interested in other people. One side of you understood but, the other side was hurt. You wished that he was interested in you, that he loved you, that you were his lover., the one who brings a smile to his face. Sadly enouh you weren't this person to him you probabbly was just, someone. 

This thought broke your heart, yet it was reality. Reality was rather cruel but, it is the truth.

You wondered if he cared about you, if you would shed your last breath would he bother to pay attention?

This question was answered when you did shed your last breath, hands bloodied, breathing ryhtm not stable. You vision was blurry but you saw people hurry to you, your name being called and your head being lifted.

"Cloud... It is you." You said cracking a smallsmile, your bloodcovering one eye.

"Yes (Name) it is me, you will make this okay?" He saidin a comforting voice his voice cracking.

"Cloud can you say.... can you tell me you love me?" You asked looking at the darkened sky.

"I love you (Name), you are someone dear to me. Thank you for supporting me and always being there. Don't go." He yelled.

"I see... Thank you for everything." You said and closed your eyes.

Cloud seeing someone else leave him had many effects.

He was without doubt crestfallen at himself he never told his feelings to you


End file.
